Benutzer Diskussion:Anakin Skywalker
center|600px Hallo und herzlich Willkommen auf Little Anis Diskussionsseite! Ihr habt Fragen, Anregungen oder Kritik zu meiner Person, meinen Bearbeitungen oder allgemein zur Jedipedia? Dann scheut euch nicht mir eine neue Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Gerne werde ich versuchen eure Kommentare zu beantworten und euch weiterzuhelfen. ---- __TOC__ Parallelen Hallo litttel ani!! Hältst du dich eigentlich für ´was besseres, den auserwählten oder so?? denkst du, du musst anderen die Arbeit wegschanppen, nur weil du meinst, du könntest es besser?? Ich hatte halt in letzter Zeit ein Wenig Klausustress und nur wenig Zeit, hatte echt keine Zeit an dem Text über Parallelen weiterzuschreiben. außerdem hab ich keinen eigenen Computer, kann somit nur dann dran, wenn der meines Vaters oder meiner Schwester frei ist. Jetzt haben bei uns in Rheinland-Pfalz die großen Ferien angefangen, meine Schwester ist auf Mallorca, ich setz mich an meinen Computer, lade die Seite von Jedipedia, und was seh ich da?? Mein Artikel, wofür ich alle Texte schon handschriftlich geschrieben habe, hat irgendjemand anderes fertig geschrieben.!!! Dasfind ich echt eine Sauerrei!! Immerhin gibt es auf dieser Seite (Jedipedia) hunderte andere Artikel, die man schreiben könnte!!! Yoda 66 12:44, 24. Jun. 2008 (CEST) P.S.:Wär schön, wenn du mir antworten würdest!! :Hallo Yoda66! Du brauchst nicht persönlich zu werden! Um eines mal klarzustellen: Ich habe dir gar nichts weggeschnappt und ich habe den Artikel auch nicht deshalb fertig geschrieben, weil ich denke, ich könnte es besser als du. Du kennst mich überhaupt gar nicht und mir gleich Böswilligkeit in die Schuhe zu schieben, ist höchst beleidigend. Wenn du auf diese Art jeden attackierst, dann bringt es wohl auch nichts, mehr das hier alles zu erklären. Aber ich versuche es trotzdem mal! Zu aller erst muss man mal sagen, dass der Artikel nicht ganz korrekt war und solche Sachen wie „muss ich noch nachschlagen“ kann man auf einem handschriftlichen Zettel notieren, sollte aber nicht in einen Artikel stehen, auch wenn dieser Under Construction ist. Sowas wirkt unfreiwillig komisch und zudem unseriös. Ferner hattest du den Artikel gute zwei Monate unter deinen Fittichen und dabei hast du nur wenige Sätze geschrieben, die – wie schon beschrieben – nicht ganz korrekt waren. Bestimmt hast du gemerkt, dass ich auf deiner Benutzerseite mein Interesse für den Artikel bekundet habe, solltest du nicht mehr weiter daran arbeiten wollen. Schon alleine deswegen, verwundert es mich, warum du mich so angreifst, denn aus meiner anfänglichen Frage kann man ja den Rückschluss ziehen, dass ich davon ausgegangen bin, du arbeitest nicht mehr an dem Artikel. Jedenfalls habe ich keine Antwort erhalten und den Artikel fertiggestellt. Hättest du innerhalb einer Woche nur kurz auf Jedipedia geklickt und mir geantwortet, wäre alles im Butter gewesen. Schweigen habe ich mit Abwesenheit in Verbindung gebracht, was ja nicht abwegig ist. Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie viele Benutzer sich hier anmelden, einen Artikel anfangen, diesen Under Construction setzen, dann einfach im Nirwana des Internets verschwinden und nie wieder von sich hören lassen? Wohl kaum, wenn du mir doch so eine „Sauerei“ nachsagst.--Little Ani 18:56, 24. Jun. 2008 (CEST) schonOK, danke dass du dich überhauppt gemeldet hast und mir das erklärt hast, ich versuche mich zu bessern. 217.225.120.138 10:44, 30. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Bearbeitungshilfen Hallo Little Ani, ich gestalte gerade meine Benutzerseite neu und ich wollte dich fragen, ob es dir recht ist, dass ich die Bearbeitungshilfen deiner Seite auf meine übernehme. Gruß – Andro | ''Empfang'' 15:12, 25. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ist mir egal. Das sind alles freie Links auf öffentliche Seiten. Selbstverständlich kannst du das übernehmen.--Little Ani 15:18, 25. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich wollte der Höflichkeit wegen fragen. Danke – Andro | ''Empfang'' 15:20, 25. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Ja, danke. Sehr freundlich von dir! Bild:--).gif--Little Ani 15:22, 25. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Virdugo-Fälle Hallo Ani. Ich bin nochmals auf eine Ungereimtheit bezüglich Naboo gestoßen: Es wird in Alle Welten und Schauplätze nur von dem Virdugo-Fall als der größte Wasserfall in Theed gesprochen. Diesem Artikel nach zu urteilen, ist aber die Mehrzahl, sprich die Gesamtheit der Wasserfälle der Stadt, auch als Begriff zusammengefasst. Das zweite ist im Grunde logischer, da schließlich alle Fälle von ein und demselbsen Fluss gespeist werden. Man sagte mir, dass du das Buch hättest, was in dem Artikel als Quelle angegeben wird. Ich wäre dir deshalb dankbar, wenn du dort noch einmal genau nachsehen könntest, insbesondere was die Schreibweise (mit Bindestrich oder ohne) angeht. Liebe Grüße, Kyle22 18:02, 25. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Sorry, dich enttäuschen zu müssen. Leider habe ich das Buch zu Angriff der Klonkrieger gar nicht. Dein Informant muss wohl nicht auf dem neuesten Stand sein... Bild:--).gif Bei dem Artikel kann ich dir dementsprechend recht wenig sagen, aber meiner Meinung kann man den Artikel gut und gerne neu schreiben, denn viel steht da ja nicht. Außerdem wurde der Artikel damals von einer IP-Adresse begonnen und da weiß man halt nicht, wie genau die es genommen hat.--Little Ani 21:38, 25. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Gut, dann werde ich jetzt den Artikel Virdugo-Fälle erstellen und dort im HdK auf die Unklarheit hinweisen. Wenn sich doch noch eine andere Definition/Schreibweise finden sollte, kann man es immer noch korrigieren. Kyle22 19:18, 26. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Battle for Hoth Was hälst Du von dieser Artikelvorschau? Kann ich die zum Artikel machen? --Juno 07:18, 27. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ich kenne das Spiel nicht und kann das daher nicht beurteilen, ob der Artikel nun vollständig und richtig ist. Stilistisch kann ich sagen, dass der Lauftext dort nicht rein passt und entfernt oder umformatiert werden sollte.--Little Ani 18:48, 27. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Und in welcher Art unformatiert? --Juno 06:52, 28. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Weiß ich nicht, aber du musst doch selbst sehen, dass der Lauftext stilistisch gesehen überhaupt nicht in das Bild des Artikels passt. Er ist zu aufdringlich. Bei Film-Artikel wie Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung kann man sowas rein machen, weil der restliche Artikel auch um ein Vielfaches größer ist, aber bei diesem Artikel hier ist der Lauftext größer als der übrige Text und das sieht nun mal nicht gut aus. Eigentlich kann man den Lauftext auch ganz rausnehmen, weil der sowieso keine Informationen liefert.--Little Ani 09:17, 28. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Kleine Hilfe Hi Ani, ich schreibe ja momentan an dem Buchartikel Die Macht des Todessterns und wollte jetzt wissen, ob zu "Dramatis Personae" alle Personen die erwähnt werden gehören? Naja mehr will ich jetzt für den Moment auch gar nicht wissen:) Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 17:39, 29. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ja, alle handelnden Personen. Wird eine Person lediglich am Rande erwähnt, ist das für mich nicht handeln und wird daher auch nicht berücksichtigt. Anders kann es sein, wenn die Person in einer Rückblende erwähnt wird und dort eine tragende Rolle zur Handlung spielt.--Little Ani 18:22, 29. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Vielen Dank für die Hilfe:) Falls noch weitere Schwierigkeiten aufkommen, melde ich mich bestimmt nochmal;) Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 13:29, 30. Jun. 2008 (CEST) alles rechtfertigen... Das hat mit alles rechtfertigen überhaupt nichts zu tun... Wirken und sein haben nunmal eine andere Bedeutung. Und ob jetzt waren wirklich viel besser ist, wage ich auch noch zu bezweifeln, weil zwischen dem letzten wurden und dem ersetzten Wort liegen noch 3 andere war/waren... Ich finds ja nicht nur gut, sondern sogar nötig (besonders bei mir...) dass die Sprache verbessert wird, aber dabei sollte halt der Sinn nicht verändert werden. Soll jetzt nicht böse gemeint sein, also nicht in den falschen Hals kriegen, ich wollte das nur klar stellen. Pandora Diskussion 22:25, 8. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Danke. Nett, dass du dich jetzt bei mir rechtfertigst, aber das wollte ich damit nicht bewirken. Mir ist natürlich auch die Verbesserung der Sprache wichtig, aber wenn es dir so wichtig ist, dass in zwei aufeinanderfolgenden Sätzen das gleiche Verb verwendet wird, weil es sich durch kein anderes ersetzen lässt, dann werde ich das halt so hinnehmen.--Little Ani 22:42, 8. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Genau das mein ich ja, es geht nicht da drum, dasselbe Verb zu verwenden, sondern den Sinn nicht zu verändern. Wenn etwas kleiner wirkt, dann kann es trotzdem größer sein. Die R6 sind aber kleiner und wirken nicht nur so. Pandora Diskussion 22:47, 8. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Artikel Nr. 9.000 Hi Little Ani, warum steht bei Neuigkeiten, dass es 9.000 Artikel gibt, aber bei dem Kasten "Willkommen" das es nur 8.998 Artikel gibt? MfG, Wolverine Koon 12:07, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Verwende den Link: Cache leeren! Gruß, --Little Ani 12:12, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Achso... hm, die Admins haben alte Artikel gelöscht und jetzt stimmt es nicht mehr. Komisch!--Little Ani 12:12, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Muss man dann die 9.000 Meldung nicht löschen? MfG, Wolverine Koon 12:15, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ich weiß es nicht. Ist wieder unglücklich, was da passiert ist. Jedenfalls war Moddi mit seinem Artikel bei den 9.000. Was jetzt gelöscht oder nicht gelöscht wird, kann ich nicht sagen.--Little Ani 12:28, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Änderungen an Planet der Menschenjäger Ich bin ein bisschen verwirrt in welcher weise ich den Artikel ändern soll. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht und du ein bisschen Zeit übrig hättest könntest du den Artikel so ändern wie er aussehen soll, dann könnte ichdie anderen dazugehörigen im gleichen Stil verfassen. Darth Michael 19:19, 22. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Leider kann ich das nicht machen, weil ich das Album nicht habe und anhand deines Artikels nicht sagen kann, wo die eine Geschichte aufhört und die andere beginnt. Im Heft müsste es eine Überschrift Das Grauen in der Tiefe und eine Überschrift Der Planet der Jäger! geben. Zu beiden Geschichte sollte es je ein Artikel geben, der beispielsweise so aussehen soll: Das Monster aus der Tiefe, auch ein Ehapa/Marvel-Comic.--Little Ani 19:35, 22. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Habe jetzt die Comicgeschichten nach deinern im Artikel gesetzten Überschriften getrennt. Wäre für eine Überprüfung deinerseits dennoch dankbar, da ich das Album leider nicht selbst besitze, siehe Der Planet der Jäger! und Das Grauen in der Tiefe. Mir geht es allerdings nur darum, dir das System zu erklären. Also, dass jede einzelne Comicgeschichte einen Artikel bekommt und nicht das Produkt (also das Heft, Album, Magazin)--Little Ani 20:05, 22. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Kann nur sagen DAnkeschön und ja du hast recht so sieht es besser aus. Ich werde dann mal die anderen im selben format verfassen. Darth Michael 20:12, 22. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Vielen Dank für deine Mitarbeit!Bild:--).gif--Little Ani 20:18, 22. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Wie du sagtest: Deine Hilfe beanspruchen Hey Anni ich hatte mal eine Idee für einen Artikel, ich habe jetz schon angefangen, da es aber mien erster is wollt ich dich bitten da du so Erfahrungen hast, ihn dir zu Gemüte zu führen. Natürlich nur wenn es dir nix ausmacht. Das Thema sollte für dich auch neu sein, es ist ein kleines PC-Spiel welches nur auf einer bestimmten Game Edition von Microsoft existiert. Wäre echt cool von dir mir meine Fehler zu sagen, bzw. mir zu helfen. So weit so gut Möge die Macht mit dir sein. (Ewok (Das Spiel))--Kaliba 00:52, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Der Artikel bestand ja nur aus einer Infobox und besaß überhaupt keinen Text. Ein Artikel besteht nicht nur aus der Infobox, sondern es muss auch drin stehen, um was es sich genau handelt, wie in diesem Fall das Spiel aufgebaut ist, Handlung und diverses andere. Weil der Artikel dies alles nicht hatte, wurde er von den Administratoren gelöscht.--Little Ani 13:37, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :: Sry Anni war mein Fehler ... der Artikel war inordnung, der Link wurde umgeleitet von einem Kollegen. Der neue ist: Ewok (Spiel). --Kaliba 18:02, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Bin es mal durchgegangenen und habe einige Kleinigkeiten korrigiert.--Little Ani 19:00, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::: Ist schon Ok, aber kannst du mir sagen warum du die Quellenangaben gelöscht hast??? Wenn etwas zu verbessern war, dann hättest du mich kontaktieren können, jetz jedenfalls habe ich nichts davon gelernt. Willst du das mein Artikel aufgrund fehlender Quellenangaben gelöscht wird??? Nein jetz ernsthaft gib mir bescheid was so geht. --Kaliba 20:51, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Also bitte... ich wollte ja nur helfen. Der Artikel ist okay und ich habe keine großen Änderungen gemacht. Nur ein paar typografische Feinheiten, wie du in der entsprechenden Änderung von mir auch nachvollziehen kannst. Die Quellenangabe war unnötig. Das wäre genau so, wenn ich zu dem Roman-Artikel Die Macht des Todessterns das Buch nochmal als Quelle angeben würde. Das Buch selbst ist die Quelle und von daher sind Quellenhinweise in so Artikeln unnötig. Wo sie hingegen dringend erforderlich sind – und wenn nicht, dann wird der Artikel ruck zuck gelöscht – sind Artikel zu Charakteren und anderen Insider-Berichten, die direkt aus dem Star-Wars-Universum erzählen.--Little Ani 21:02, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Ok Cool. Dann is doch alles beendet. Ich hab ab heute begonnen Star Wars Lexikas nach Informationen durchzublättern. Anni ich lass nicht locker ich pump weiter und bin froh wenn ich dich auf meiner Seite habe. Alles klar dann ich bin draußen.--Kaliba 23:16, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Blablabla... Hast du kurz Zeit? Bild:;-).gif 23:52, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Komm mal bei Gelegenheit in ICQ on, mein Tutorial ist fertig. Hab mir ordentlich Mühe gemacht. :-) Les es dir erstmal komplett durch und befolge die Hyperlinks, dann kannst du es dir audrucken und die Formatierung starten. Bräuchte noch deine Emailadresse oder soll ichs hochladen? Über ICQ schicken geht nicht. --DarthMomse 12:28, 10. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Hi Ani, kannst du mal in den Chanel kommen. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 20:48, 17. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Boga Hi Little Ani! Ich habe gerade das Buch Episode 3 - Die Rache der Sith fertig gelesen. Dort steht noch ein wenig über bBgas Persönlichkeit drin. Z.B. dass sie es irgendwie wusste, dass die Klontrupper sie abschiessen wollten und das sie Obi-Wan geschützt hat, indem sie sich fast wie in den Schuss gestellt hat, damit es sie tötet und nicht Obi-Wan. Sie hatte sehr viel Instinkt, Kenobi musste ihr nie sagen wo er hin wollte und musste sie auch nicht führen. Sie wusste es von alleine... Ich weiss jetzt nicht, ob ich das noch irgendwie in den Artikel einbringen soll oder nicht... MfG Ilya 16:33, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Wenn du willst, kannst du es in den Artikel einbauen. Niemand hat etwas dagegen, sofern du offizielle Quellen verwendest und auch im Artikel angibst. Und der Roman zu Die Rache der Sith ist ja offiziell. Gruß, --Little Ani 17:06, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Edits bei Star Wars Entschuldigung.Tut mir echt Leid!Muss wohl bei dem Thema Veränderung noch was lernen.Hoffe,du verzeist mir. GrußDarth.Vader 15:39, 29. Jul. 2008 (CEST) TCW-Bilder Hallo Ani! Sag mal, was machst du mit deinen Bildern? Die sind allesamt unscharf, zu groß und meistens auch zu dunkel... 20:52, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Keine Ahnung, die sind so!--Little Ani 21:04, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Sind so unscharfe Bilder wie das hier tatsächlich in einer Enzyklopädie? Und ist das ganz sicher ein R3? der sieht mehr aus wie ein R2... Pandora Diskussion 21:07, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Der sieht mit Absicht aus wie ein R2, weil der Droide offenbar mal ein Defekt hatte und dann die Kuppel eines R2-Droiden bekommen hat. Und wegen euren Ansprüchen kann ich nichts... Unscharfe Konturen!? Sorry, aber ich habe nichts verändert, ich lade meine Bilder schon seit Jahr und Tag so hoch wie heute.--Little Ani 21:12, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Und ja, das von dir verlinkte Bild ist auch im Buch etwas unscharf. Im Ernst.--Little Ani 21:13, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) die qualität ist in ordning. man sollte nicht zu hohe ansprüche an seine kollegen stellen. Zitat von Dominus Hallo Ani, du bist doch im Besitz des Comics Der Sith-Krieg auf deutsch, richtig? Da ich beabsichtige demnächst einen Artikel zum Jedi-Meister Dominus zu schreiben, möchte ich dich fragen, ob du für mich folgendes Zitat, das ich aus dem Englischen frei übersetzt habe, bitte nachschauen könntest: „Du warst meine beste Schülerin, Zona Luka, aber ich habe geschworen die Helle Seite zu verteidigen, selbst gegen dich.“ Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 23:53, 9. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Na, fast ein Volltreffer. Der Wortlaut aus dem deutschen Comics ist: „Du warst mir die liebste Schülerin, Luka, aber ich habe geschworen, für die lichte Seite der Macht zu kämpfen, selbst gegen dich.“ Gruß,--Little Ani 23:59, 9. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Wow, das ging jetzt aber superschnell! Bild:--).gif Vielen Dank, Ani! Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 00:02, 10. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Die Qualität ist in ordnung. man sollte nicht zu hohe ansprüche an seine kollegen stellen. Deine Benutzerseite, Story nach Ep.6 Ich muss zugeben, dass du eine sehr gut organisierte Benutzerseite und ein sehr großes wissen hast. Dies beeindruckt mich ! Seit wann bist du schon im Jedipedia angemeldet? Was weißt du über die geschichte nach episode 6? Mit aufrichtigen Grüßen: --Jedi lord anakin kenobi 23:56, 10. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Danke für das Lob an meiner Benutzerseite und meinem „großen“ Wissen!Bild:--).gif Ich bin schon seit 16. Mai 2006 in Jedipedia angemeldet. Es gibt viele Geschichten nach Episode VI. Manche meinen, da fängt Star Wars erst richtig an, bei manchen ist das Erweiterte Universum so verrucht, dass für diejenigen Episode VI der letzte Punkt in ihrer ganz persönlichen Timeline darstellt. Jedem das seine. Wenn du mehr über die Ereignisse nach den Filmen wissen willst, kann ich dir unsere Timeline empfehlen. Besuche einfach mal die Kategorie:Jahre. Gruß, --Little Ani 06:52, 11. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Bild Hochladen? wie lade ich ein bild hoch??????? :Ganz links im Bild noch unter der Suche bei Werkzeuge ist der link "Hochladen". Bevor du was hochlädst bitte erst den Kasten darüber durchlesen und dich vergewissern, dass es das Bild nicht schon gibt. Ich hoffe mal, Ani hat jetzt nichts dagegen, dass ich hier antworte.^^ Jaina 00:27, 11. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Nein, gang und gar nicht. Vielen Dank, Jaina!--Little Ani 06:40, 11. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Benutzerseite gestalten sehr geehrter little ani! Ich würde gerne von dir erfahren wie du es geschafft hast deine benutzerseite derart zu gestalten, dass sie so legendär im vergleich zu meiner aussieht. könntest du mir eventuell dein geheimnis verraten? --Jedi lord anakin kenobi 17:55, 11. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Große Geheimnisse sind das eigentlich gar nicht. Ich weiß nur, wie der Wiki-Syntax funktioniert und das ist schon die halbe Miete. Wenn du auf meiner Benutzerseite einfach oben auf bearbeiten gehst, dann siehst du wie ich diese Seite „geschrieben“ habe. Hinter jedem gestalterischen Element liegt ein so genannter Syntax, der das eben umsetzt. Ein wenig experimentieren, ausprobieren (aber bitte mit der Vorschau-Funktion und nicht immer jedes Mal speichern) und dann kannst du dir leicht deine eigene, ganz individuelle Seite basteln. Vielleicht fängst du mal mit der Vorlage:Benutzer an, die du auf deiner Seite einbaust, um ein Profil anzuzeigen.--Little Ani 19:14, 11. Aug. 2008 (CEST) danke dir für die informationen. --Jedi lord anakin kenobi 22:50, 18. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Frage Du Ani, ich hätte mal ne Frage an dich bezüglich der Romen. Also der Abschnitt Dramatis personae, wie mach ich das? und darf ich den Abschnitt aus der WP kopiert? Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 19:22, 11. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :„Dramatis personae“ ist ein lateinischer Ausdruck und bedeutet „handelnde Personen“. Und genau so ist es auch zu verstehen. In dem Abschnitt sollen Charaktere aufgelistet werden, die in der Handlung vorkommen. Da Wookieepedia auch solche Abschnitte führt, können diese übernommen werden.--Little Ani 19:27, 11. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Das mit dem Begriff war mir schon klar und danke für die Auskunft. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 19:44, 11. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Ich denke das Übernehmen der Listen aus der WP ist von daher auch berechtigt, da diese Liste in den englischen Ausgaben fast immer drin ist, in den deutschen aber meines Wissens nach nicht. Pandora Diskussion 20:59, 11. Aug. 2008 (CEST) danke dir für die Informationen. --Jedi lord anakin kenobi 22:47, 18. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Buch Hallo Little Ani Hast du das buch "Aufstieg und Fall des Darth Vader" bereits gelesen, wenn ja, ist es gut? Möge die Macht mit dier sein, immer! --Ani 21:13, 14. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Also ich hoffe mal du bist mir net böse Little Ani wenn ich für dich mal antworte. Also ich hab das Buch im englischen gelesen und ich bin schlicht weg entteuscht von dem Buch gewesen. Zum einen ist es relativ kurz zum anderen werden nur die Episoden kurz beleuchtet aus Vaders sicht, ich hatte mir da mehr erhofft von den Dingen die zwischen den Episoden geschehen usw. aber da is so gut wie nix. Mein Fazit ist: Wenn es dir nicht zu einer kompletetn Samlung fehlt und du ein komplexe Geschichte willst, die dich mitreist kauf es dir nicht es gibt bessere, du brauchst nur in den Literaturtipp der Woche schauen. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 21:36, 14. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Jedi-Robe, -Tunika sehr geehrte Jedi, Sith, Klone, Kopfgeldjäger, Stormtrooper und alle anderen. Ich würde mir gerne eine richtig gute Jedi-Robe (Tunika) kaufen, weiß aber nicht wo ich eine bestellen kann. Könntet ihr mir weiter helfen? ich habe vergessen zusignieren! --Jedi lord anakin kenobi 22:51, 18. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Hi. Versuch es doch mal bei ebay.--Yoda41 Admin 23:04, 18. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Imperial City Warum wird der Text eigentlich nicht geändert von Imperial City? Da steht doch das sich die ganze Stadt über den ganzen Planeten erstreckt. Ist doch schwachsinnig. Außerdem wurde das doch auch auf der Diskussions-Seite besprochen.Jan Dodonna Diskussion--Jan Dodonna 17:28, 24. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Ich verstehe nicht, warum du mich das fragst. Ich war an der Diskussion gar nicht beteiligt und weiß überhaupt nicht, was man da ändern muss. Und das sich die Stadt über den ganzen Planeten erstreckt ist kein Schwachsinn. Es ist halt so.--Little Ani 17:31, 24. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Na ja du warst doch an der Diskussions- Seite beteiligt, du hast ja was geschrieben. Ist mir ja auch eigentlich egal ob sich die Stadt über den ganzen Planeten erstreckt oder nicht. Das klingt nur etwas sehr Komisch. Eine Stadt mit 12 Milliarden, die sich über einen ganzen Planeten erstreck geradezu lächerlich wenig. Na ja mir ist das im Endeffekt egal, ich habe dich ja nur mal gefragt. Gruß Jan Dodonna Diskussion--Jan Dodonna 17:50, 24. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Ja, sorry, ich habe erst gar nicht gemeint, was du meinst. Du fällst gleich mit der Tür ins Haus und beziehst dich auf eine alte Diskussion, an die ich mich natürlich nicht mehr gleich erinnern kann. Ich habe die Angabe aus der Infobox genommen, mit Bezug auf die Diskussion. Gruß,--Little Ani 17:53, 24. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Vielleicht ists ja ein kleiner Planet... Pandora Diskussion 17:58, 24. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Coruscant... ein kleiner Planet? Eher nicht.--Little Ani 17:59, 24. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Sorry von meiner Seite aus, dass ich mit der Tür ins Haus gefallen bin. Gruß Jan Dodonna Diskussion--Jan Dodonna 18:00, 24. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Ja, schon in Ordnung. Musst dich nicht entschuldigen.Bild:--).gif--Little Ani 18:03, 24. Aug. 2008 (CEST) OK. Aber noch mal kurz zurück zur Sache. Also warum ändert denn mist keiner? Was hältst du denn davon Pandora? Gruß Jan Dodonna Diskussion--Jan Dodonna 18:05, 24. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Tut mir leid, aber ich kann weder aus dieser Diskussion, noch aus Diskussion:Imperial City erschliessen, was du hier fragen willst. Pandora Diskussion 18:20, 24. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Ich will nix erfragen sondern es geht allgemein um die Stadt Imperial City. Dort wird die Stadt als eine Stadt die sich um den ganzen Planeten erstreckt beschrieben. Eventuell erstreckt sich diese Stadt doch nicht über den ganzen Planeten. Dass der ganze Planet bebaut ist heißt noch lange nicht, dass das alles dieselbe Stadt ist. Nämlich 12 Milliarden ist für eine Stadt, die sich über einen ganzen Planeten erstreck geradezu lächerlich wenig. Also frage ich mich warum ändert das niemand? Gruß Jan Dodonna Diskussion--Jan Dodonna 18:42, 24. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Vielleicht, weil es trotz allem so in den offiziellen Quellen steht? Pandora Diskussion 18:45, 24. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Also ich weis ja nicht wer diesen Text erfasst hat. Aber eins ist sicher der Planet besteht nicht aus nur einer Stadt. Dazu habe ich zwei gründe einmal ich weis das der Planet Polarkappen hat Quelle: Star Wars Union oder das Buch Alle Welten und Schauplätze. Und ich habe noch ein Zitat aus der SW Union: Die Hauptwelt der Alten Republik und des Imperiums beherbergt viele Milliarden Einwohner, die meisten davon in der riesigen Stadt Imperial City, wo auch der Imperiale Palast des Imperators Palpatine steht. Gruß Jan Dodonna Diskussion Ups…sorry Little Ani ich wusste nicht das du diesen Artikel erstellt hast. Nichts gegen dich, wenn ich über deinen erstellten Artikel Diskutiere. Sorry Gruß Jan Dodonna Diskussion----Jan Dodonna 19:36, 24. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Mal eins vorneweg: StarWars-Union ist keine offizielle Quelle und ist daher auch nicht als Referenz heran zu ziehen. Schlag mal dein Alle Welten und Schauplätze auf → Seite 42! Dort steht: „Mehr als 12 Milliarden Lebewesen unterschiedlicher Spezies leben in Galactic City, der überbevölkertsten, facettenreichsten Megatropolis der Galaxis. ... Die Wolkenkratzer von Galactic City bedecken die gesamte Planetenoberfläche und stellen alle ursprünglichen, landschaftlichen Merkmale in den Schatten ...“ So keine Ahnung, welche Quelle jetzt noch was anderes behauptet, aber weil du, Jan Dodonna, scheinbar auch in diesem Buch nachgeschaut hast, und SWU keine offizielle Quelle ist, wären deine Argumente widerlegt.--Little Ani 19:55, 24. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Little Ani. Wenn du aber das Buch „Das Grosse Star Wars Universum von A-Z“ hast, dann ist dort auf Seite 299 folgende Quelle zu finden: “Imperial City: Als Palpatine an die Macht kam, nannte er die Stadt, die der Regierungssitz der neuen Ordnung wurde, in Imperial City und den Planeten das Imperiale Zentrum.“ Und außerdem steht im Buch „Alle Welten und Schauplätze“ Galactic City hat ca.12Mrd. Einwohner und auf Seite 13 ist beim Planetenprofil die Rede von 1 Billion Einwohner. Dies müsste dann der eindeutige Beweis sein, das Coruscant zwar gänzlich bebaut ist, aber es eine Hauptstadt gibt, die nicht den ganzen Planeten bedeckt. Gruß Jan Dodonna Diskussion--Jan Dodonna 20:15, 24. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Inwiefern wiederlegt jetzt deine Zeile aus Das Große Star Wars Universum von A-Z, dass Imperial City die einzige Stadt des Planeten war. Und die widersprüchlichen Zahlen im Profil von Alle Welten und Schauplätze deuten eher auf eine Unachtsamkeit des Autors hin... was auch anzunehmen, solange da schwarz auf weiß steht, dass die Gebäude der Stadt (und es ist völlig egal ob sie nun Imperial City oder Galactc City heißt) die gesamte Oberfläche des Planeten bedecken. Wenn dann bräuchten wir eine Quelle, die explizit aussagt, dass es neben Galactc/Imperial City noch eine andere Stadt auf Coruscant gibt. Sofern ich mich nicht täusch, wird auch in Episode I gesagt, dass der Planet nur aus einer einzigen, riesigen Stadt besteht.--Little Ani 20:26, 24. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Im Film (Episode 1) sagt Ric Olie: "Coruscant… the entire planet is one big city." Damit meint er dass der ganze Planet aus einer bebauten Stadt besteht, dies ist also richtig. Jedoch gibt es in diversen Büchern Hinweise darauf, dass der Planet in Sektoren bzw. Vierteln unterteilt ist, wie zum Beispiel im Buch: Das Star Wars Universum S.52. Galactic City ist folgerichtig die Hauptstadt, mit den wichtigsten Institutionen. Senat, Uscru-Distrikt, Jedi Temple etc. Dieser teil des Planeten, also Galactic City, wird im Film gezeigt. Andere Sektoren oder Viertel werden nicht im Film gezeigt, dafür aber in diversen Büchern behandelt. Zu anderen Vierteln die zu Coruscant gehören, aber nicht direkt zu Galactic City, sind z.B die Polarkappen (Wasserversorgung), Industrieviertel, Menarai-Gebirge etc. Deswegen werden von den Autoren auch verschiedene Bewohnerzahlen angegeben. Außerdem ist im oben aufgeführten Buch auch nachzulesen, dass die Aliens durch das Imperium in verschiedenen Sektoren eingeteilt werden. Manche leben am Äquator, manche an den kalten Polaren und andere in den dunkelsten Schichten. Eine weitere Quelle aus: Darth Maul- Der Schattenjäger besagt, dass es den Sektor 4805 gibt, ein Sektor von vielen anderen. Aber alle diese Viertel gehören eben nicht zu Galactic City, sondern sind zu einer Planetenweiten Stadt vernetzt. Ähnlich wie hier auf Erden Mega Citys aus mehreren Städten zusammenschmelzen. Beispiel Japan: Ōsaka-Kobe-Kyōto sind zusammengeschmolzen, ohne dass es eine sichtbare Grenze gibt, trotzdem sind es drei verschiedene Städte. Nochmal zum Ric Olie Zitat: Coruscant… the entire planet is one big city." Er sagt ja hierbei dass ganz Coruscant eine große Stadt ist, also ein Stadtplanet. Er sagt aber nicht das der ganze Planet Galactic City ist!!! Gruß Jan Dodonna Diskussion--Jan Dodonna 21:22, 24. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Dass der Planet in Sektoren und Vierteln eingeteilt ist, ist wieder ein anderes Thema und das ist auch vielfach in anderen Quellen erwähnt. Wie es aussieht, hast du ziemlich viel Ahnung, was Coruscant anbelangt. Da frage ich mich doch, warum du das nicht selbst in dem Artikel korrigierst!? Die Quellen dazu hast du ja...! Sei mutig und ergänze den Artikel Bild:;-).gif Gruß, --Little Ani 21:29, 24. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Danke!!! Aber ich muss sagen, dass du dich auch nicht schlecht über Coruscant auskennst. Letzt endlich wird es wohl nur Georg Lucas wissen. Dennoch bedanke ich mich bei dir, dass ich so einen guten Diskussions-Partner hatte. Dann werde ich mich jetzt mit deiner Einverständnis Erklärung an die Arbeit machen.Bild:--).gif Gruß Jan Dodonna Diskussion :Ein netter Austausch von Höflichkeiten ist das! Bild:;-).gif Gut, dass du das nun selbst zu korrigieren versuchst, aber du brauchst mein Einverständnis nicht. Auch nicht, wenn ich der Autor des Artikels bin. Du kannst den Artikel neu schreiben und mein Text löschen, was auch immer. Wichtig ist nur, dass durch dein Eingreifen besser wird und dass das anhand offizieller Quellen geschieht. Du solltest mutiger werden, was das betrifft ^^--Little Ani 21:58, 24. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Ich habe den Text jetzt verbessert, werde aber bald in kürze noch mehr darüber schreiben und mich intensiver damit beschäftigen. Ich hatte frühe schon mal den Text verbessert, wurde aber wieder rückgängig gemacht. Na ja… Coruscant ist halt einer meiner Spezialgebiete. Ich habe viel Artikel dazu erfasst kannste ja auf meiner Benutzer Seite nachlesen. So ähnlich wie du halt über Coruscant. Du hast ja auch Dex's Diner reingestellt. Gruß Jan Dodonna Diskussion----Jan Dodonna 22:15, 24. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Hallo Little Ani ich wollte dir nur schreiben, dass ich Imperial City jetzt verbessert habe.Bild:--).gif Gruß Jan Dodonna Diskussion-- :Dann warst du wohl die IP? Pandora Diskussion 21:42, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Jo, wusste aber auch nicht warum ich automatisch abgemeldet wurde. Gruß Jan Dodonna Diskussion--''Jan Dodonna 21:52, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Großartige Arbeit, Jan Dodonna. Du hast meine Erwartungen echt übertroffen. Was für ein guter und wichtiger Beitrag... unbedingt weiter so! ^^ --Little Ani 22:30, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Danke schön. Das freut mich Bild:--).gif Gruß ^^ -- --Jan Dodonna 19:20, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Ich möchte deinen Eifer ja nur ungern bremsen, doch so ganz zufrieden bin ich mit dem Artikel nicht. Erstmal brauchst du mehr Quellen. Ich habe zwar jetzt nicht alle, die du genannt hast, doch ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass z.b. vom Untergang Coruscant nichts in den genannten Quellen steht, von den anderen Katastrophen ganz zu schweigen. Natürlich kannst du mich gerne wiederlegen. Auch Corran Horn, Ysanne Isard und Sate Pestage werdem wohl kaum in deinen Quellen als Coruscanti geführt; und auch bei Corran wär dies eher unpassend, da er selbst sich immer als Corellianer gesehen hat und nie als Coruscant. Doch ich muss dich auch erinnern, dass zum Beispiel der Begriff „Katastrophen“ nicht wirklich passt. Es ist eher nur eine eigene Sichtweise – ein Yuuzhan Vong hätte die Eroberung bestimmt nicht als Katastrophe angesehen. Hier kommt dein ''Poit of View zutage, doch das geht leider nicht. Wir müssen beim Schreiben der Artikel immer neutral bleiben. Dass die Stadt erst mit den Jedi ihre „Blütezeit“ erlebte, kannst du nicht wirklich beurteilen. Auch vermischst du teilweise den Beginn der Klonkriege mit Palpatines Machtergreifung und ich finde zum Beispiel auch deine Formulierung „Dieser Spuk hatte erst mit der Befreiung von Coruscant, durch die Rebellen-Allianz, im Jahre 6 NSY ein Ende.“ nicht gerade passend für eine Enzyklopädie. Ich rate dir einfach, den Artikel noch einfach mal durchzugehen, zu schauen, was sich besser machen lässt und wo du vielleicht einfach deine eigene Sichtweise verwendet hast. Bel Iblis 19:56, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Hallo Bel Iblis!!! Erst einmal ein Dankeschön an deine Kritik, oder auch Anregung in Bezug auf meinen verfassten Artikel zu Imperial City. Damit du mir folgen kannst habe ich deinen Text, disjunktiv mit meinen Antworten eingebracht. Dabei ist dein Satz kursiv gehalten. So dann kommen wir mal zu deinen Argumenten: „Erstmal brauchst du mehr Quellen. Ich habe zwar jetzt nicht alle, die du genannt hast, doch ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass z.b. vom Untergang Coruscant nichts in den genannten Quellen steht, von den anderen Katastrophen ganz zu schweigen.“ Nun gut, erst einmal kannst du davon ausgehen, dass der größte Teil meines Textes wirklich aus den genannten Quellen kommt. Allein schon das Buch „Das große Star Wars Universum von A-Z“ erhält so viel Informationen über Coruscant, die Personen und Yuuzhan Vongs, dass damit schon mehr als 50% abgedeckt sind. Außerdem hielt ich es für zu extensiv jede einzelne Person mit einer Quelle zu versehen, da ich sie verlinkt habe. Klickst du also zum Bsp. auf Hermione Bagwa, dann bekommst du ihren Infotext und auch die Quellen sind dort angegeben. Aber schau mal nach, ich habe den Text um einige Quellen erweitert! Ist ja nicht so dass ich mich mit Star Wars nicht auskennen würde, bin sogar im Gegenteil sehr belesen. „Auch Corran Horn, Ysanne Isard und Sate Pestage werdem wohl kaum in deinen Quellen als Coruscanti geführt; und auch bei Corran wär dies eher unpassend, da er selbst sich immer als Corellianer gesehen hat und nie als Coruscant.“ Dazu habe ich ja folgendes angegeben: „Im Folgenden werden einige Persönlichkeiten aufgelistet die von Imperial City kamen, jedoch nicht zwingend dort geboren wurden. Außerdem können die Personen auch schon vor der Umbenennung von Galactic in Imperial City dort gelebt haben. Die Personen können also auch als Coruscanti bezeichnet werden.“ (s.Text Punkt 10) Heißt also Corran Horn (Schade dass du ihn nicht magst) kommt zwar unzweifelhaft von Correllia, doch wenn du seine Geschichte kennst, dann weißt du, dass er lange Zeit auf Coruscant verweilte. Also ist er dort nicht geboren, aber er lebte dort und ist demnach als Coruscanti zu bezeichnen. Ist ja genau wie im richtigen Leben. Zieht zum Bsp. Herr „XYZ“ nach Berlin um und lebt dort für längere Zeit, dann kann er sich als Berliner bezeichnen, auch wenn er vielleicht aus Bayern kommt. Also war es von mir schon intendiert den Corran dort reinzustellen und es ist also bedauerlich dass du ihn einfach rausgenommen hast. Auch Isard und Pestage lebte eindeutig für längere Zeit auf Coruscant. Isard bewachte schließlich den Supersternzerstörer und Pestage war die direkte Nachfolge von Palpatine. „Doch ich muss dich auch erinnern, dass zum Beispiel der Begriff „Katastrophen“ nicht wirklich passt. Es ist eher nur eine eigene Sichtweise – ein Yuuzhan Vong hätte die Eroberung bestimmt nicht als Katastrophe angesehen. Hier kommt dein Poit of View zutage, doch das geht leider nicht. Wir müssen beim Schreiben der Artikel immer neutral bleiben.“ Das mit der Neutralität muss ich dir voll und ganz zustimmen. Doch was soll bei den angeführten Katastrophen nicht neutral sein? Eine Katastrophe ist ein entscheidendes, folgenschweres Unglück. Es ist insuffizient zu behaupten, dass es sich um eine subjektive Sichtweise handelt. Ich gehe hier nach dem George-Lucas-Prinzip vor. Er kreierte Star Wars nach dem Muster „Kampf Gut gegen Böse“. Jeder Zuschauer erkennt in den Filmen, dass das Imperium und KUS das Böse darstellen und die Jedis und Rebellen-Allianz das Gute verkörpern. Lucas achtete hier auch besonders auf die Farbgebung um es richtig rüberzubringen. Glaubst du etwa die Coruscanti haben sich über die Invasion der Yuuzhan Vong gefreut? Oder dass sie unter der Knute des Imperium standen? Ok einige werden davon profitiert haben und auch die Yuuzhan Vongs hatten ihre Vorteile. Aber ich schreibe ja hier von der Imperial City und wenn die Stadt von eben genannten vernichtet wird, dann werden die Bewohner sich darüber nicht freuen. Also um auf den Punkt zu kommen: Star Wars, die Geschichte handelt von Gut und Böse, und trotzdem bleiben die Artikel dazu neutral. „Dass die Stadt erst mit den Jedi ihre „Blütezeit“ erlebte, kannst du nicht wirklich beurteilen.“ Doch das kann ich. Schließlich habe ich ja geschrieben dass mit den Jedi und nicht durch die Jedis eine stabile Phase eingetreten ist. Erst dann erlebte Coruscant tatsächlich eine „Blütezeit“. „Auch vermischst du teilweise den Beginn der Klonkriege mit Palpatines Machtergreifung (…)“ Tut mir leid, aber das finde ich überhaupt nicht. Mit Machtergreifung ist schließlich schon seine Kanzlerschaft gemeint. Hier beginnt Palpatine langsam aber kontinuierlich die alte Republik zu demontieren. „(...) ich finde zum Beispiel auch deine Formulierung „Dieser Spuk hatte erst mit der Befreiung von Coruscant, durch die Rebellen-Allianz, im Jahre 6 NSY ein Ende.“ nicht gerade passend für eine Enzyklopädie.“ Warum nicht??? Etwa wegen Spuk? Schließlich wurde das Freudefest nach dem Tod des Imperators brutal niedergeschlagen. Erst nach der wirklichen Befreiung waren die Coruscanti frei von den Fesseln des Imperiums. So Bel Iblis das sind meine Argumente auf deine. Vielleicht hat noch einer Lust etwas zu dieser Diskussion beizutragen, schließlich ist sie dafür da. Im übrigen habe ich über den Artikel auch positive Resonanzen bekommen. Trotzdem Bel Iblis danke für deine Kritik, schließlich möchte ich genau wie du, eine wertvolle Star Wars Enzyklopädie mitgestalten. Grüße^^-- --Jan Dodonna 16:59, 28. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Ich will nur kurz was zu wenigen Punkten davon sagen. Das mit dem Unglück muss ich Garm voll und ganz Recht geben. Wir sind hier sehr bemüht, keinerlei Bewertungen in die Texte einfliessen zu lassen. Wenn man jetzt aber von Katastrophen spricht, ist das ganz klar ein POV (Point of View) und zwar den der Coruscanti/Allianz usw. Genau das versuchen wir aber raus zu halten. Neutral wäre etwas wie Folgenschwere Ereignisse oder ähnliches. :Das mit dem Spuk ist einfach keine Formulierung, die man in einer Enzyklopädie finden sollte, weil es ziemlich umgangssprachlich ist. Das war mein Senf da dazu... Pandora Diskussion 17:09, 28. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Katastrophen ist also ein Point of View (POV)? Warum wird dann in vielen anderen Artikeln, hier in Jedipedia, das Wort benützt? Zum Bsp. ein Auszug aus dem Artikel Felucia (nicht von mir geschrieben!!!) „Die KUS plante zu diesem Zeitpunkt, Wassergewinnungsstellen durch zurückgelassene Truppen wieder einzunehmen, um dort abermals giftige Gase freizusetzen und damit die GAR zu schwächen. Die Katastrophe konnte jedoch von der Republik vereitelt werden, indem sie drei Gruppen bildete, die sich je eine dieser Fabriken vornahmen und die Attacken unter Kontrolle brachten. Ist dies nun in Ordnung oder auch ein POV? Wenn nicht dann wären ja viele Artikel in der Jedipedia nicht neutral. Und noch etwas: Wenn man die Jedis als das Gute und die Sith als das Böse bezeichnen würde, wäre das dann auch ein POV? Warum wurde eigentlich der Absatz von den Coruscanti gelöscht? Gruß ^^-- --Jan Dodonna 13:27, 29. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Mal davon abgesehen, dass Katastrophen für viele der genannten Beispiele als Begriff ohnehin zu krass war, sollte man bei Felucia dann auch versuchen, eine etwas andere Formulierung zu finden. Und wenn wir mal davon absehen, dass GL sein Universum gerne schwarz und weiß zeichnet - wir wir inzwischen alle wissen sollten, ist es durch das EU alles andere als klar getrennt. Ich denke da nur an das neue Todesstern-Buch oder die Hintergründe für Revans Fall zur Dunklen Seite oder die ganzen bekehrten Dunklen Jedi und Sith. Wir können uns angesichts der Vielschichtigkeit des SW-Universums einfach keine Schwarz-Weiß-Malerei leisten, auch wenn GL es ursprünglich mal so geplant haben sollte. 14:04, 29. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ''The Clone Wars''-UC Du hast schon seit mehr als vier Wochen den Artikel The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie) trotz deines UCs nicht bearbeitet. Laut den Richtlinien auf Vorlage:UC muss ein Benutzer dich in diesem Fall anschreiben. Ich habe nicht vor, etwas am Artikel zu ändern, allerdings wundert es mich, dass du nichts änderst, weil nur noch der Abschnitt über die Musik fehlt. Ich habe eine Episodenübersicht eingefügt, wie wir es besprochen haben. Die englischen Namen sind (wie im Star-Trek-Wiki) auf das englische Wiki verlinkt; man könnte aber die unbekannt-Zeilen nach Jedipedia verlinken; dies müssen wir noch besprechen. Viele Grüße, 19:37, 5. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Vielen Dank, C-3PO, dass du mich an die Richtlinien erinnerst. Den Musik-Abschnitt werde ich bearbeiten, wenn es Informationen dazu gibt. Bis jetzt habe ich allerlei über die Filmmusik gelesen, aber Informationen zur Musik zur Fernsehserie sind mir noch nicht untergekommen. Wenn du irgendwelche Informationsquellen im Netz kennst, kannst du mich ja darauf aufmerksam machen, ansonsten werde ich diesen Abschnitt dann wohl löschen müssen. Die Gliederung habe ich gemacht, als es noch ein Artikel zur Serie und um Film werden sollte. Da es aber nur noch die Serie betrifft, passt die Behandlung des Soundtracks zum Film natürlich nicht mehr rein. Mit deiner Erweiterung hättest du ja trotzdem erst fragen können, ehe du zur Tat schreitest... Die Tabelle werde ich noch mal genauer anschauen. Gruß,--Little Ani 21:45, 5. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::Kevin Kiner, der Komponist von The Clone Wars, wurde interviewt und hat einiges über seine Beteiligung am Projekt gesagt, wie er eingestellt wurde, was er schon aufgenommen hat usw. Das Interview konnte man von http://scorenotes.com/kevin_kiner.html herunterladen, aber anscheinend funktioniert die Seite im Moment nicht. Ich hatte das 18 Minuten lange Interview aber schon früher abgespeichert, daher werde ich dir eine E-Mail mit einem Link zu meiner Homepage schicken, von der du das Interview herunterladen kannst (ich will nicht, dass jeder in JP meine Homepage sehen kann). Zu der Tabelle: Nach einer Woche konnte ich einfach nicht mehr warten, die Tabelle zurückzuhalten. Ich hatte sie schon vorher vorbereitet. Die Namen von den Episoden stammen aus Insider 103 (dem amerikanischen offiziellen Magazin), das ich mir im Urlaub gekauft habe (siehe auch http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php?title=Clone_Wars_(Begriffsklärung)&diff=next&oldid=293379). Auch beim Star-Trek-Wiki verlinkt der deutsche Name auf das deutsche Wiki und der englische auf das englische Wiki. Von mir aus kannst du die Links zu Wookiepedia aus der Tabelle entfernen, wenn du meinst, dass sie nicht in die Tabelle gehören. Viele Grüße, 22:02, 5. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :::Ich bedanke mich schon mal für die eMail mit dem Link. Ich hoffe mal, dass etwas verwertbares dabei rauskommt, sodass ich den Abschnitt bal fertigstellen kann. Gruß,--Little Ani 22:08, 5. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::::Es kann noch ca. 10 Minuten dauern, weil ich das Interview erst hochladen muss. Übrigens hat damals auch StarWars-Union eine News veröffentlicht, du kannst sie dir ja schon einmal durchlesen. viele Grüße, 22:11, 5. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :::::Macht nichts, ich mache gerade sowieso gerade eine Session mit meinen Artikeln zu den Marvel-Comics... bin also online und werde das Interview irgendwann nachher mal anhören. Danke!--Little Ani 22:18, 5. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Lebendig begraben und Stadt der Toten Hi Little Ani, ich hatte vor die Artikel über Tash und Zak Arranda sowie weitere Artikel aus galaxy of Fear ergänzen bzw neu erstellen. da ich aber nicht im Besitz des ersten deutschen Doppelbandes. Da du die Artikel Lebendig begraben und Stadt der Toten erstellt hast gehe ich davon aus das du diesen doppelband besitzt und ich wollte dich bitten mir bei den Artikeln zu Helfen. Gruß, --Urai Fenn 17:39, 14. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Hallo Urai Fenn. Ich habe die Bücher schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr angefasst, aber wenn du dich gedulden kannst, werde ich dich gerne unterstützen. Nur habe ich gerade so viele andere Projekte hier am laufen, dass ich nicht genau sagen kann, wann ich mich mit Galaxy of Fear beschäftigen kann. Du kannst die Artikel aber gerne schon mal vorschreiben und die ersten beiden Teile freilassen, damit ich sie bei Zeiten mache. Aber ich habe noch einen besseren Tipp: Schicke mir mal über die Jedipedia-PN-Funktion deine eMail-Adresse, dann kann ich ich dir was schicken. Gruß,--Little Ani 19:31, 14. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::Hi Little Ani, ich wollte dich fragen in welcem Verlag die englischen Galaxy of fear bände erschienen sind. Gruß, --Urai Fenn 16:48, 4. Okt. 2008 (CEST)